Baby's First Christmas
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: It's Ethan's first Christmas. AU to my AU. Christmas present for PJOKCHG and Phantom of the Les Mis. Enjoy!


A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS ON CHRISTMAS! This is my Christmas present to PJOCKCHG and Phantom of the Les Mis. Thank you guys for being awesome. Here we go. Oh, also, this is an AU to my AU of 'Life'. ENJOY!

* * *

Christmas was Eponine's favorite time of year, she acted like a little kid at Disney for the first time. Her parents never celebrated it. They would always steal for unsuspecting familys out on Christmas dinners and whatnot. For that reason, she didn't like the time around or the Christmas spirt. Therfore, when she met Enjolras, he felt as if it was his jo to change her mind. Which ended in him getting slapped the first year they had Christmas together. However, as time went on and they started to date, Eponine learned to love Christmas. It became her new favorite holiday.

This year however, it was going to be different. Ever since the bombing in the are which Enjolras was deployed to, nothing has been the same since.

Eponine was 4 months pregnant and sitting in the Cafe when she got the call. She looked at her phone and didn't recognize the number. If she doesn't know it, then she normally doesn't answer it, but something in her gut was telling her to answer it. She answered her phone with caution.

"Hello?" Eponine asked

"Hello, is this Eponine Enjolras?" The person on the other end asked

"Yes, this is she."

"Yes, well, I have to unfortunately tell you that your husband has been very badly injured." It took everything in Eponine not to burst out a million question a minute, her mind was racing.

"I-is he ok?" She said trying to keep her voice from being too shaky

"He's breathing." The person on the other assured her."But he's in very critical condition. A bomb went off near his camp a nearly deystroyed everything in it's path. We didn't think anyone survived but then we found you're husband. He's stable and we're flying him our first thing in the morning. We will let you know if anything else happenends, we will let you know." And with that, the person hung up.

Eponine slowly put down her phone. Her head was spinning a million miles an hour. Was Enjolras ok? How badly was he hurt? What exactly happen to him? Who did this and why? She couldn't think straight. Meanwhile, everything was buzzing around her, from conversations and laughter to whispers and mini kisses. It was all just fuzz and buzz to her.

Then the more serious questions entered her mind. Would he live, or would he died? No, no. Eponine had to stop there. No, she though, he wouldn't leave me and our child.

"Is everything ok Ep?" Eponine looked up to see Combeferre and Grantaire looking at her. She shook her head.

"What's wrong petite moineau?" Grantaire asked. Eponine sighed

"Enjolras was injured very badly in a bombing near his camp. He's the only survivor, but they don't even know if he'll make it home alive." She said, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Oh, petite fleur." Grantaire said as he embraced her in a hug.

"How about we get you home?" She nodded.

That night was probably one of the worst nights in her life. She was sitting at home, in their bed on Enjolras side, wearing one of his old shirts, while resting her hand on her bump. She was nearly asleep when she heard her phone go off. She nearly jumped and fell out of the bed. She grabbed her phone and answered it as quickly as she could.

"Hello? Is this Eponine Enjolras?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I've called to inform you that you're husband has arrived and is scheduled to go into the OR very soon."

"Ok, thank you." Eponine hurriedly ended the phone call, got dressed, and drove off to the hospital. On her way there, she called Combeferre and Grantaire and told them to inform the rest of the Amis.

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot, she found a parking spot, put the car in park, jumped out of the car, and got through those hospital doors as quick as she could.

"Evan Enjolras." She said to the lady at the desk.

"Ah, yes," The lady said pulling out a file,"he went into surgery about 5 minutes ago. You're more than welcome to wait in the lobby." Eponine nodded to the nurse.

"Madam,"The nurse called after her,"if I could get you're correlation with him, that would be helpful."

Eponine turned around enough so she could see her bump.

"I'm his wife." The nurse nodded her head

"Ok, thank you and congratulations."

"Thank you."

Eponine walked over to the seating area and sat down. She check her phone only to see 50 new messages from variously Amis asking what happened and that they would be there soon. True to their word, everyone was there in less than a half an hour. Eponine sat between Grantaire and Jehan. They sat for what felt like hours until finally..

"Eponine Enjolras?" They all heared. Eponine stood up so fast that it knocked both boys back down.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me." The nurse said. She grabbed her purse and was hot on the nurse's heal. They lead her to an ICU room where Enjolras was. She walked into the room and couldn't help but gasp. There were tubes and wire hooked up to him and machines. His body was wrapped in bandages, head to toe and had a few blankets on top of him.

Eponine walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair and sat down. She grasped his free hand and whispered,

"Please baby, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need you. I've love you. I'll love you no matter what, just please."

She felt a squeeze. It was light, but a squeeze nonetheless. That's all she needs to feel like everything will be ok. The next thing she knows, someone's tapping on her should, waking her up. She looked around only to find the nurse giving her a sympathic look. She walked out of the room, but not before promising to be back. As she walked back to the lobby, she knew that there was going to be a long road ahead, but she knew everything was going to be ok.

The next few months flew by. Enjolras woke up that next week to find his wife asleep in the chair next to the bed. He tried to move but found out he couldn't really do so. He squeezed his wife's hand to wake her up. She woke up as fast as she felt as squeeze. She looked around to find Enjolras staring at her. She was shocked but kissed him in two seconds flat. As soon as the kiss was over, she got up and found the doctor. He came back and explained what had happen to him and what was going to need to happen in the future.

Eponine's bump grew to where 'it feels like I've swolled a watermelon' her words. The discussed baby names but got nowhere. They both decided that they wanted to wait to find out the gender until the baby was born.

Enjolras was able to leave the hospital after 3 months, in which that meant that Eponine was 7 months pregnant. She tried not to complain, as her husband was still recovering from injury, but it was hard not to. Enjolras nevermind though. He always would rubber her back or do anything to make her feel better. That's one of the reason why she loved him so much.

Enjolras was almost fully recovered from his injuries. The physical ones. He still had some nerve damage so he hand trouble with his right arm and leg at times. It was at this time, their little bean decided to make their entrance. It was 2:43 in the morning when Eponine began to feel pain in her abdomen. She just blew it off as pregnancy, but it turn into something worse. The worse pain she had ever felt. She smacked Enjolras and wimpered. Enjolras woke up to find his wife in terrible pain. He soon realized that it was time, well, actually he figured that out due to Eponine yelling at him. He rushed her to the hospital where 42 hours later (15 of those were of her in labor) their baby boy was born. They named him Ethan Roy Enjolras. He looked just liked Enjolras with his eyes and chin but with her nose and lips. They loved him and couldn't wait to take him home.

As soon as they were able to, they were out of the hospital with their new baby boy, having spent too many hours there already. They were happy. They truly were.

Eponine rolled over to feel her husband next to her.

"Morning love." Enjolras mumbled.

"Morning." She replied before they heard distant screaming.

"And that's my que." Eponine said getting up.

"Ugh, I'll get up too." Enjolras said following his wife.

While Eponine went to go tend to Ethan, Enjolras starting making breakfast. As soon as Eponine was done, she brought Ethan out to greet Enjolras.

"Morning peitie moineau. Morning bub." Enjolras said giving his wife a kiss before moving to Ethan. Eponine gave him another kiss before saying 'Morning Monsieur le mari' while Ethan just babbled. Soon, breakfast was ready and they were all eating.

"Thanks for cooking babe." Eponine said once she was finished.

"No problem." Enjolras replied as Eponine got up and took their dishes to the sink while Enjolras got Ethan and walked over to the couch, with Eponine in tow.

"Do you wanna open presents now or later?" Enjolras asked

"Let's wait a while. I wanna spend time with my boys." Eponine said before taking Ethan into her arms as Enjolras did the same with her.

"Merry Christmas, love." Enjolras whispered

"Merry Christmas." Eponine replied

The small family watched as the snow drifted, wishing for nothing more.

* * *

peitie moineau- little bird

peitie fleur- little flower

Monsieur le mari- husband

A/N: What did ya think? Let me know! Merry Christmas!


End file.
